


20 баллов с Гриффиндора

by berenica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Butt Plugs, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, bottom!Snape, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Примечание: в подарок Emily Waters.</p>
    </blockquote>





	20 баллов с Гриффиндора

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emilywaters1976](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilywaters1976/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Twenty Points from Gryffindor!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/760385) by [berenica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica)



> Примечание: в подарок Emily Waters.

— 20 баллов с Гриффиндора, мисс Браун. В инструкции четко сказано, что зелье нужно помешивать 12 секунд, а не 12 с половиной.

— Профессор Снейп…

— 15 баллов с Гриффиндора за то, что перебиваете преподавателя, мистер Томас. И 1 балл со Слизерина за омерзительное хихиканье, мисс Паркинсон.

***

— Северус, ты плохо себя вел.

— Сними его, Поттер!

— Ты ослушался меня. Сколько баллов ты сегодня снял с Гриффиндора?

— Убери кольцо, Поттер, и дай мне наконец кончить!

— Нет, Северус. Не так. Проси меня.

— Поттер… Гарри…

— На колени, Северус… Да, молодец. А теперь погладь себя. Покажи мне, как сильно ты хочешь кончить.

— Гарри, не заставляй меня… У меня следующий урок через полчаса. 

— Давай, Северус. Или мне может показаться, что тебе не так уж это нужно. 

***

— Оближи палец, да, вот так, умница. Нет, Северус, я не разрешал тебе вставлять его в задницу. Ты по-прежнему меня не слушаешь. Повернись.

— Что ты?.. Что это?

— Я сейчас сниму кольцо, и ты кончишь. Но сначала я... Это всего лишь анальная пробка, Северус, не делай такое лицо. 

— У меня сегодня еще 2 пары!

— Вот и отлично. Ты это заслужил. Иди сюда, давай, расслабься. Ммм, да, малыш, чувствуешь, как она растягивает тебя?

— Гарри… Пожалуйста…

— Да, Северус, мне нравится, как ты кусаешь губы, вот так. Еще?

— О!.. Мерлин…

— М-м-м, видишь, ожидание того стоило. А мне еще предстоит ждать до вечера, думая о том, как эта штука елозит у тебя в заднице. 

— Поттер!

— Моя рука, Северус. Ты не забыл, что только что кончил мне в ладонь? Не могу же я пойти на Трансфигурацию в таком виде.

— Гарри.

— Не отвлекайся. Ты же знаешь, как меня заводит, когда ты вот так щекочешь языком пальцы. Ты же не хочешь меня рассердить? 

— 20 баллов с Гриффиндора.


End file.
